Trumped
by RichOnyx
Summary: “Do you know why inu trumps wolf in the hierarchy of life, Kouga?”
1. Chapter 1

**Trumped****  
**  
A/N: OK, this is a quickie and my first yaoi. I'm not experienced at this, so please be kind…This idea came to me the other day after reading a few Inu/Kag/Kouga fics. It'll be a two-parter just because I can't finish the chapter tonight. My question: ever wonder why Kouga is so adamant about hanging around Kagome? Well, here's my take…

Random thanks: All props go to Kougas_Hentai_Lover, YoukaiFate, Fallen_Angel, HeartlessEnchantress, ScarredBride, and other authors who have totally inspired me in my fics.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. 'Nuff said.

***

**Chapter 1 - Hot and bothered**

The whirlwind stopped and sniffed the air. Something was different, and he could just put his finger on it…

"Hentai!" Slap. Thud.

The sounds traveled to him from a fair distance, but with his jewel shards, he knew he could make it here within a few minutes.

"Ginta, Hakkaku. Go back to the pack. I'll be back in a few."

"But where ya goin' Kouga?"

"To get your sister and bring her home…"

With the mention of the strange woman who Kouga had claimed as his own, the two ookami brightened noticeably. There were not many females in the wolf tribe, and the one that Kouga had claimed was beautiful and could sense jewel shards-a boon for any pack.

"Ok Kouga! See ya!"

The wolf prince gave them one last glance before sprinting off at full speed towards the motley crew that traveled with that runt of a hanyou, Inuyasha. He was an annoyance-a huge one-and if it weren't for the fact that his woman would never have forgiven him, he would have killed the idiot long ago.

**But that doesn't matter. Once she's mine, I never have to worry about him again. And if he does try to claim her, then I have every justifiable right to pulverize him into the earth…She has to understand at least that…**

Resolve steeled, he lept and sped towards the Inutachi, finally grinding to an unnatural halt in front of the bewildered group that had all assumed fighting stances at Kagome's warning of three jewel shards fast approaching. The hanyou wasn't there and Kouga was a bit surprised, though he figured he may have moved ahead of the group to scout out the area a bit. He smirked a bit to himself.

**Hmpf, stupid mutt still can't beat my speed. **

Spying his woman, he brightened and lept in front of her in his customary "I know I'm cute, so why do you just admit it?" pose.

"Hey Kag-"

Kouga stopped his speech as suddenly as he had stopped his sprint at the smell of the air around them. It wasn't his imagination. The air was different around the group. It was denser and richer, like a fine delicacy waiting to be unwrapped. It was heavy with…heat. A human woman in heat. He sniffed again. No, his human woman was in heat. Kouga's eyes grew wide as realization set in and a lecherous smirk crossed his chiseled features.

This just keeps getting better and better…

Kagome had moved forward to greet him, stopping dead when he dropped on all fours and began to sniff the air around her.

"Oh, h-hi Kouga…"

Oh, god. This can't be good…Inuyasha, where are you?!!

She was right.

Not stopping to waste any more time on formalities, Kouga grabbed Kagome by the arm and hoisted her onto his shoulder. At this sudden manhandling, Kagome began to wail and beat the ooyoukai on the back, causing his ears to ring, but no matter. In his mind, she would be screaming for other reasons soon enough. He turned on his heel to find the nearest cave where he could deal with his raging lust when a muscled streak of red stopped him in his tracks.

"KOUGA! PUT. HER. DOWN."

Inuyasha's entire body was itching to beat the mangy wolf into a bloody pulp. After checking the area for youkai, he had sped back to the others to see the furry fleabag manhandling his Kagome. But he knew that this time was different. He knew that the scent of Kagome's heat would attract other youkai-hell, he could barely contain himself-but Kagome was his. And no being human or youkai would survive if they tried to take her away from him.

"Oh yeah. I wondered when you would catch up, dog breath."

Inuyasha bristled, extending his claws and cracking his knuckle in warning. This was not funny. NO ONE was going to mate with Kagome but him.

"KOUGA. I'm not playing with you. PUT. KAGOME. DOWN."

Kouga's smirk grew even wider. Oh no, there was no way he was going to pass up a young, fertile, and innocent woman in heat-that he had claimed! If the mutt wanted to die, then it would be fine by him.

"Fine. Then we fight right now. Privately and in the old way."

At the mention of the old way, Inuyasha paused. He was not very well versed on youkai etiquette, but he did know that Kouga meant a fight to the death. He also knew that he would be "Sat" to the other end of the earth if Kagome caught on or saw them truly battling. So, he needed to improvise.

"OK, but not here."

"Fine. Where then, dog breath?"

"Follow me…if you can keep up."

Kagome had grown still with apprehension at hearing the two youkai speak. Even she could tell that this was going to be different from their regular battles, and the mention of this "old way" scared her. Inuyasha was not smiling and Kouga was growling low. Yup, this definitely looked like it was going to get ugly. But before she could speak the dreaded incantation they were gone, a flash of red and a flash of brown in the forest, over the hills, across a few streams, and finally to a clearing well out of human hearing and speech range. The spot was perfect, with enough of a mix of the trees that Inuyasha craved blending out to packed earth and boulders that spoke of the rough terrain that Kouga was familiar with. Neither could gain a distinct advantage in terms of turf, at least. Despite himself, Kouga gave the inu a grudging respect.

"Ready, fleabag?"

"More than ever, mutt."

The swipes and spars were as vicious as they were fast. This was no game, it was the real thing and soon both Inuyasha and Kouga were bloodied and bruised from surprise attacks and retaliations-bones broken, gashes pouring dark red blood onto the scene. They fought fiercely for hours, each gaining and then retreating against the other until they were forced to pause to catch much-needed breath.

"You're…pretty good…wolf-boy…"

"You ain't…so bad…yourself, mutt…"

"Too bad…I have…to kill…you…"

Kouga just laughed. The mutt had taken several good kicks and was oozing from a particularly nasty gash he had left on his neck, only barely missing the jugular. He was in worse shape than Kouga, and the wolf lord could almost taste Kagome's essence in the victory that he was about to extract. It was time to end this for good.

"I'm sorry about this Inuyasha. I really am."

Kouga raised a clawed hand and brought it down in blistering speed intent on cleaving the hanyou in half. Demonic eyes saw red and could nearly taste the blood in the air as perfect razor sharp tips cut downwards into…

Nothing.

An iron grip held Kouga's wrist at bay.

_Huh?_

The scene wasn't registering in Kouga's mind. How Inuyasha was strong enough to stop his blow given his current shape was completely beyond him. But a thick, deep rumbling laughter from the hanyou's chest alerted him that he had other problems to worry about.

"…Inuyasha?…"

Kouga stared down onto the dog demon's head, unable to see the face that was hidden below silver bangs until he shot up quickly, twisting Kouga's right arm to face the wolf with his own sharp claws. The chuckle was what was killing him, though. It was a sound of death and torture, of insanity and pain...it was a sound that made Naraku seem like a mere child in comparison...

"Ah, Kouga. You didn't really think that you'd ever have a chance of getting Kagome, did you? That bitch is mine. Mine to claim, mine to fuck. Not yours."

Kouga stared and then gaped as he looked at his foe. Across Inuyasha's face were three lavender stripes, demonic eyes glazed a blood red hue with intense purple irises boring into his own. All that Kouga's smell registered was demon. Pure demon.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!!_

"What's wrong, wolf-boy? I was just getting started…"

With a simple squeeze, the bones in Kouga's wrist shattered and he cried out in pain, dropping to his knees before the dog demon. _Impossible!_

"But…how…y-you are hanyou…"

The snarling face grew closer to his, only inches from his nose, deadly eyes locked to his own with the certainty of death floating in the air. The voice that followed was as low and ragged as the inu's features. A whisper almost…a promise of things to come…

"Do you know why inu trumps wolf in the hierarchy of life, Kouga?"

Kouga whimpered—he needed to run, to flee, to get away from this being that he suspected would not kill him, but would do much, much worse…

"I will show you why." Hot breath skated across Kouga's ear, causing the hairs on his neck to jump before it stopped on his jugular, caressing the throbbing vein. He could smell the sharp scent of the demon—dark and bitter, fueled by instinct and pain…

_Oh, Merciful Kami…_

Lips parted in a smirk to show fangs twice the size of Kouga's, relishing in the panic and fear in the air. Rough lips curled back into a sadistic sneer.

"You did ask for the old ways, didn't you Kouga?"

***

A/N2: OK, I know this was a bit of a tease, but I'm just friggin' tired. I'll try to finish and post the rest tomorrow. I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I wanted to see if I could pull of a decent yaoi, and I'm not certain if I've succeeded. At any rate, you guys read and let me know.

A/N 2: For those reading "Tasting Amber"—got 23 pages, and trying to edit! I'll try to finish soon!

DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty certain that there was no yaoi in Rumiko Takahashi's mind when she did the series, so all of this sick and twisted stuff is really just from my own disgusting imagination…*wicked cackle, wicked cackle*

** = thoughts  
*** = new section

***

**Chapter 2 – The Hierarchy of Life****  
**  
::I AM INU::

Inuyasha yanked on Kouga's arm, relishing his cry of pain as the ooyoukai stood again to face him, right arm now pinned above his head, left breaking flesh as he tried to pry Inuyasha's fierce grip open. Kouga was so besides himself with pain that he didn't even try to kick or otherwise defend himself from the demon before him.

Full demon Inuyasha was smiling.

This was going to be fun.

A quick jerk brought the wolf away from the agony searing through his right arm and back to the rabid inu in front of him. His dark hair stood on end as he growled a challenge, which was duly ignored by the demon who had the upper hand. Inuyasha simply smirked, dropping his voice an octave so that it would bounce between their bodies and amplify in Kouga's sensitive ears.

"In every pack, the alpha male proved his worthiness through blood, defeating all challengers. However, it is unwise to kill all healthy and strong beings for the safety of the pack. The old ways call for a fight to the death or abject humiliation of the challenging party. You are lucky that I care enough for the bitch to not want to have you dead."

"Dammit, mutt, you think I don't know that? I'm a wolf-demon for Kami's sake!…"

But even as he used his last few shreds of bravado, Kouga began to crumble inside. The Dog Clan was never known for their mercy and the old ways had been done away with due to their…overzealous interpretation of "humiliation." He hadn't expected anything more than a fight to the death, just as he hadn't expected Inuyasha to turn into a full demon and win. And he certainly hadn't expected for him to understand the intricacies of the "old way" in any meaningful capacity.

But full demon Inuyasha and half-demon Inuyasha, as he was learning, were two completely different beings. And regardless, Inuyasha was taiyoukai, younger brother to the feared Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Kouga hadn't put that together until he saw the raw bloodlust in Inuyasha's eyes, and he could curse himself a thousand times over for being so stupid in his underestimating. He always knew that the inu had hidden strength and given his current situation, Kouga realized too late that he had been a fool to seriously challenge the hanyou.

"Of course you know, Kouga. You also know that that then leaves us with the only other solution…"

Inuyasha's red eyes glinted with evil intensity. The air was thick with tension and anger, and he relished every second of Kouga's pained body flinching against him. He didn't know the old ways, not really. But there was a small voice in his head telling him that this was right, that there were multiple ways that he could torture the wolf and assert his dominance without killing or maiming him. He could still be alpha male, still mate with his woman, and still ensure the absolute submission of the ooyoukai in front of him. The small voice was hot in his veins, crawling under his skin to warm his body and sharpen his claws. The small voice was what he would listen to, because for once in his life, Inuyasha felt as if he was in complete…and utter…control…

The air, already pregnant with blood and sweat, grew heavy with a different scent now… Kouga gasped as realization hit him squarely in the face. Cold rivers of sweat ran down his eyes and pooled on his back. Inuyasha didn't…he couldn't possibly…

**NO! That way was forbidden centuries ago!**

Eternity expanded in the moment…the moment before. The sun poured brilliantly through compact trees, dappled along packed earth and smoothed rock to bathe the two warriors in an eerily saintly glow. Had Kouga not been bleeding profusely from his right wrist, the two youkai would have made a perfect artist's rendition of male virility.

Then the moment broke. Inuyasha snarled in rage and his lips crashed onto Kouga's mouth, splitting them with raw intensity. Kouga jerked his body backwards, but was kept in place by a stone arm. Inuyasha's tongue swept through his mouth and down his throat, bathing every molar and crevice with his own slick saliva and musky scent of arousal. His fangs nipped the wolf's tongue, drawing blood, and Kouga finally wailed a traumatized scream that was captured in Inuyasha's insistent cavern. Every adverse move was met with another bite, until thick rivulets of silky blood dripped down the corner of Kouga's mouth. He whimpered and backed down, allowing the inu his prize. The kissing game was won hands down.

**This is just the beginning, Kouga…**

While Inuyasha orally raped the wolf with his mouth, he began an erotic assault with his hands, ripping away the soft furs that covered the ooyoukai's firm frame and supple skin. He dragged a claw across the wolf's backside, drawing blood and a high-pitched squeal from Kouga, who began squirming away anew and finally broke from Inuyasha's punishing grip.

The two struggled—Kouga to get away from the silver haired one's sadistic desires, Inuyasha to complete the ancient ritual of humiliation and enslavement. Inuyasha swung out with his right leg, knocking Kouga to the ground face first, and they wrestled for dominance. Sweat, saliva, and blood mixed as wolf toppled inu, and inu bested wolf. But Kouga was at a liability with a broken right wrist, and after pinning Inuyasha in a headlock, was promptly flipped back onto his stomach and pinned with a knee in his upper back.

"Nice try, wolf."

Kouga squirmed and fought, snarling as he tried to inhale from Inuyasha's crushing weight. All he succeeded in doing was breathe in dirt—the hanyou joyfully pushing his upper torso farther and farther into the hard ground as he ripped away his own garments and tossed them to the side.

**At this rate he's gonna fucking break my ribs…**

Just when the world was going hazy and dark, the foot was removed and Kouga coughed in a sharp breath.

"Dammit, mutt…"

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and bodily slammed the wolf back to the ground. Kouga gasped again—this time from the realization that Inuyasha was completely naked, pressed against him, and…extremely aroused…

::I AM NOT MUTT. I WILL NEVER BE MUTT TO YOU AGAIN.::

Kouga had a smart retort, but a hard, fleshy mass that rubbed in the crevice of his ass told him to keep quiet. He was no mathematician, but he would guess that the size of the flesh that pressed into him was at least 10 inches long. The inu would literally rip him in two. Kouga struggled more violently. The bravado was gone. He was terrified beyond reason now, and ego or no, he couldn't stand the prospect of being disabled by fucking.

"NO—please…"

Inuyasha ignored the plea, stretching his frame to pin Kouga down. The wolf's skin was searing to the touch, and he had hardened from fear and adrenaline despite himself. A hot, pink tongue slid up the long column of the wolf's neck before returning to the cleft in the ooyoukai's collarbone. Kouga yelped as thick, calloused fingers were thrust into his mouth and withdrawn before he could bite. Saliva glistened in the air for a moment, and before Kouga could register what just happened, he felt the digits trail down and push into his untested rear, stretching him painfully. He struggled against it to no avail—the inu worked the digit slowly but thoroughly in and out of his frame, inserting a second finger to scissor and massage his protesting entrance.

"Gods!"

Kouga gasped from pain and disgrace, and he dragged his body forward slightly to move away from the intruders in his rectum. Inuyasha's fingers were neither gentle, nor rough, and Kouga began to feel warm as his finger pumped deeper into his relaxing entrance, probing and prodding with a controlled intensity. Inuyasha inserted a third finger, his callouses scraping the tight ring of muscles and then plunging deep. Kouga yelped in surprise and then melted into a low moaning growl as the demon's hands worked magic in places he never knew he had. When the hanyou grazed his prostate, Kouga's entire body shot up, hitting Inuyasha squarely in the chest as he emitted a high keening noise.

"Eeeee!"

Inuyasha chuckled darkly and withdrew his fingers to use the last bit of saliva to coat his member, positioning himself roughly between the twin mounds to Kouga's entrance. The last few minutes had worn his patience to a razor thin line, and his girth throbbed with painful need. Kouga snapped his head back, whimpering, snarling, and whining at his offender, remembering that he was a wolf prince, dammit, and was not to be taken like some simple bitch in heat even as he launched one last plea to the heavens.

**KAMI, PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE!**

::BEGGING WILL NOT HELP YOU NOW, WOLF::

With that, Inuyasha surged forward, ramming his thick erection into Kouga's tight hole. The wolf howled, a searing sensation knifing through his backside and splitting him wide. Inuyasha grunted and pulled back slowly to the wolf's tightly ringed entrance only to thrust back in brutally, eliciting another bloodcurdling cry from his subject below. The earlier preparation did nothing to ease the inu's entry, and Kouga's body twitched in unadulterated agony.

::SILENCE, WOLF::

Kouga bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood as the demon hooked sharp claws into his thighs and picked up his pace, the tight canal in his behind now well lubricated with saliva and blood. He was saw stars, his vision fading in multiple colors of red, white, and black as his entire body shrieked from the invasion. Kouga's thighs convulsed and he found it difficult to support his weight on his arms, bending down to lean his forehead against the hard earth. The inu was breaking him—the merciless thrusting had nothing to do with pleasure and everything to do with control, and his member was growing larger inside of him in preparation to release its seed.

Inuyasha grunted with effort, intent on breaking the back of the wolf prince and forcing his name from his lips. His tunnel was so hot and tight around his dick that it was almost painful, and the hanyou had to concentrate on not cumming immediately. This was about revenge. No more sidling up to Kagome. No more challenges to his honor. At least no more than a show for the others. Kouga yelped beneath him and flexed his muscles, and Inuyasha bit his own lip to prevent the scream of pleasure that rippled through his chest. The pitiful whining sounds that the wolf made only encouraged him further, and Inuyasha rammed harder and deeper into the tight hole, his golden orbs rolling backwards into his head.

**So…fucking…good…**

Kouga's thighs trembled with strain and his teeth chattered at the assault, until the demon hit something in him that turned his mind into liquid mush and had him seeing pure white rays of pleasure. A primal yowl erupted from Kouga's throat.

**AH GODSSSS!**

Inuyasha smirked. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he found it again, and now that he knew exactly where Kouga's sweet spot was, he wasn't letting up until the wolf yelled his name to the four lands. The friction growing between the two youkai was insane, the battlefield now filled with the slapping sounds of two stone bodies against each other as Kouga began meeting Inuyasha thrust for thrust, trying to get more of the hard member inside of him—get more of the inu's delectable pleasure/pain…

Reaching around the wolf's waist, Inuyasha grabbed the semi-erect member and stroked it in merciless tune with his invasion. His breath was hot and intoxicating, caressing Kouga's neck in a thick haze of sensual lust.

"Mmmm…is it good, Kouga?"

**…I will not… **

"Do you like it, Kouga?"

His head thrashed at the inu command.

**…I cannot…**

"Who do you belong to, Kouga?"

Whimpers met his request, but Inuyasha wasn't going to let this go. He wanted—demanded—Kouga's submission before he lost himself. The old ways demanded it. His demon blood demanded it. He was inu and Kouga was not. The wolf would recognize his proper place. Inuyasha willed away the spiraling sensation in his loins and increased his brute thrusting, popping his member fully in and out of the oozing, hot cavern.

::WHO WOLF?!::

**…noooo…**

"Unh…Inu…yasha…." Kouga's voice was a pained whisper as beautiful and as delicate as a passing winter wind. Too bad for him that Inuyasha hated winter.

"I can't hear you, Kouga." A clawed hand reached down and grabbed a fistful of inky locks, pulling hard as the inu growled with displeasure. Kouga's already arched back bended even more severely to its breaking point—Kouga's head slammed into Inuyasha's shoulder as the inu kept it there, rubbing against his chest as the demon humped him ruthlessly.

"dammit…INU…YASHA…" Kouga's lip trembled, but he pronounced clearly between thrusts, grinding his teeth in shame. The humiliation was obscene.

But it wasn't enough.

"Fucking pussy. You can do better than that!" Inuyasha's hand dipped to squeeze the tight ball sac that had begun to twitch slightly with one hand while the other scooted between Kouga's thighs and pressed the spot beneath the wolf's sac ever so slightly. Electric currents ran straight through the wolf's head, paralyzing his muscles as the inu rammed him mercilessly from behind. Kouga's breath hitched and he finally gave in to the demon breaking him.

"FUUUUCKINUYASHA!!!"

An earsplitting howl of completion rang through the forest and thick ribbons of creamy essence shot from Kouga's member and coated the packed earth. Inuyasha roared as the ooyoukai's tunnel immobilized his member and sunk his fangs deep into Kouga's shoulder. This was not a carefully placed mark of love to be reciprocated. This was a mark of possession and dominance, one-sided in its effects and meaning. Kouga could have no mate until he was released from Inuyasha's hold, and attempts to mate with others would be incredibly painful for the wolf, though not for Inuyasha.

But for that moment, none of it mattered to Kouga, who was afloat on a cloud of blissful oblivion. The two collapsed in a sweat-covered mass, chests heaving for breath. Inuyasha gradually removed his limp member from the wolf's abused opening and began to lave Kouga's body slowly, savoring his post-orgasmic tremors and shuddering whimpers of satiation. Calloused hands turned Kouga over to inspect his face and lick the blood from the corners of his mouth and across his cheeks. It seemed like forever that the hanyou claimed him, his tongue slowly traveling from face to neck, chest to arms, legs, hands and feet.

He was almost…affectionate.

But Kouga knew what this was—he was canine, after all. Inuyasha was marking what was his—first with teeth, then with scent, and finally with tongue. Once he was finished, there would not be a single piece of Kouga that any being knew better. Not even his own mother would know him the way that the hanyou would.

His demon now sated, red receded to gold as Inuyasha whispered low into Kouga's ear. Never would anyone have told him that he would have bedded a man, even if it were for honorable reasons. But more importantly, no one would ever have convinced him that he would have like it.

"Kouga, you are mine. You owe your life to me and I may demand it of you one day. For now, you will bow to me. There is not a day when you will not know who has tamed you and who you belong to. I have marked you as mine and you will act accordingly. When we cross paths, you will scout a suitable location and I will have you. Do you understand?"

All Kouga could do was nod numbly. He could barely feel from the waist down, though he was healing already. It would take a few days before he'd be able to make it back to the pack with his other injuries, and he could only hope that the smell of inu was not too deeply embedded into his blood. If so, he would be rejected and hunted by his own kind—an outcast from his only home. Damn. This truly is the old way. To be hunted and killed by your own.

He was broken.

As if reading his mind, the silver-haired demon narrowed on his prey, mere millimeters away from the sensitive skin of Kouga's ear.

"You need not worry, wolf. I don't want you dead. Yet."

With that, and a strange flourish of his hand, Kouga felt the inu scent fade and disappear from his person with the exception of the sweat that covered his skin in a thin film. Kouga looked at the demon in pure surprise. He hadn't known that Inuyasha could do that. Shit, there's a lot a don't know about what Inuyasha can do…

::YOU'RE RIGHT, WOLF. NOW BATHE AND RETURN TO YOUR PACK.::

Inuyasha turned to leave, Tetsusaiga propped on one shoulder, a victory swagger in his step. When he glanced back, it was with his brilliant golden gaze, replete with more than a little smugness and triumph.

"Feh…act right and I may be nicer to you next time…"

Kouga stared down at the ground as Inuyasha left.

Inuyasha…his master…

Kouga stood up to his full height, wincing and limping from soreness. He could smell water nearby—hopefully it was a hot spring that he could soak in to loosen his tense muscles. Things could have been much worse, but the hanyou had taken some pity to try to prepare him. And he had not followed the old ways to the letter and fucked him in front of his pack, for which he would be eternally grateful. At least he was still allowed the veneer of alpha with his own.

He tried hard not to think of the hard body that had hovered above him and thrust inside of him without mercy. He tried to forget the feeling of abject humiliation and wounded pride. Or the incredible bliss that came from each tantalizing thrust against his sweet spot that he now admitted that he looked forward to feeling again. Even with the bumps and bruises, he had to admit that that had been…

**FUCKING GOOD.**

Kouga smiled despite himself. Though he had lost Kagome forever, he knew one thing that brightened him considerably.

He'd now get laid regularly for the rest of his days.

***

A/N2: That's it! Minor challenge to anyone who wants to do a number of Inu/Kouga or Inu/Kouga/Miroku/Sesshomaru (note: not necessarily all at the same time) continuations. This isn't the best yaoi (that goes hands down to Kougas_Hentai_Lover), I tried and I think it could be interesting from a PWP standpoint. Sorry this sucks, but hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, I did say this would be a shortfic, but I just can't get Sesshomaru out of my head. I might even throw some Miroku in here, if you guys think this PWP is worth continuing. Or, should I start to throw in some of the ladies? We've got Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, Kagura, and a few others we could play with for some good threesomes…or foursomes…or orgies… My challenge stands, and I would love to co-author with anyone with a hentai streak as large as mine…

A/N2: Yes! I am continuing "Tasting Amber" and am trying to see if I can finish and upload this weekend. I'm really, really sorry about the delay. Since so many people like it, I've been trying to shore up the plot and still get in plenty of lemons, which had been really hard this chapter. I apologize from the depths of my heart and will work as hard as I possibly can to get it to you guys very soon. Many, many thanks for continuing to wait for me, and please donate to AFF so that we can all keep our stories up and running.** = thoughts *** = new section

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I just borrow him and his gorgeous brother from time to time…

**Chapter 3 - Resistance is futile**

Lord Sesshomaru walked lost in his thoughts, nothing in particular alerting his senses to danger, harm, or sport. He was no longer in his territory, having grown bored of walking across the land that none dared touch while he was alive. While he received great satisfaction from knowing that his power was unchallenged, it also left increasingly little to do as he aged. Once his father had passed, he had nothing but warfare and strife, taking out a long and bloody decade to bring peace to the Western Lands. But as he aged and grew more in stature and power to the late Inutaisho, so had the number of challenges to his power dwindled, looking for lesser lands and lesser lords to combat. Even Naraku had not been foolish enough to give Sesshomaru reason to test his strength, though the day for that would come soon. Inuyasha's death belonged to him and him alone, and woe to the demon who sought to relieve him of that great pleasure.

At present, he realized that he was walking through Inuyasha's forest, it being one of the many "buffer zones" that existed between the territories of the great lands. This zone was a natural neutral area between the grassy Western and rocky Northern lands, parted by a generous hot springs and towering tree that was ancient even in youkai years. It was perfect not only due to location, but also because it was named after his hanyou brother-whose territory he had absolutely no desire to touch with a ten foot pole.

**The Goshinboku…**

When he was younger, Sesshomaru would often look towards the tree and imagine his younger brother hanging in its bough, brooding about life and Fate and the wrongs that had been done him. Sesshomaru hated him with a heart-felt passion, though it was not for the reasons that most thought. Yes, he hated him for being indirectly responsible for his father's untimely death, for being the unnatural product of a human and a youkai, for bearing the most powerful weapon in all of the Sengoku Jidai. But he hated him most for…other reasons…

**This is not natural. This Sesshomaru will not sink to such low thoughts… **

Sesshomaru growled at himself, willing away the pleasurable warmth that had spread to his loins when imagining his younger brother. He had first noticed his odd desires when the boy was young-shortly after Izayoi's death, Sesshomaru had sought him out to investigate exactly what the half-breed son of the great Lord Inutaisho would look like. To his surprise, he found a young boy who was the spitting image of his father save for the puppy ears and lack of visible markings. This soothed his inner beast somewhat-he would have completely renounced him had the child looked like his ningen mother. Indeed, had he not had the fluffy white appendages on top of his head to betray his blood, Sesshomaru would have taken him to the Western Lands and dared any youkai to call the second son of Inutaisho a half-breed and live. But the ears were there, and so in the human village the boy would remain, more than capable of caring for himself there than in a vast youkai castle with full-blood demons obsessed on doing him and his family harm. He thought it best to leave the boy with the humans and simply watch over him as he grew, which he did. Year after year, Sesshomaru would stop in to check on the young Inuyasha, wincing at his clumsiness, laughing at his first failed attempts at hunting, and finally giving him a grudging respect when he saw the boy defend himself against bigger, stronger demons when he was no older than nine years old. He was indeed an inu, and worthy of Inutaisho's blood. But still Sesshomaru hesitated to make his presence known, though he did not know why.

Then one night, he found out.

Inuyasha was whimpering in his sleep. He was alone in the Goshibu tree, as he normally was, and he seemed well-fed and decently rested. Sesshomaru could see bruises and scratches on his body, most likely from a scuffle with some lesser demons, though he was certain that the hanyou had dispatched of them properly. If he had not, then he would simply live to do it another day, for no son of Inutaisho's would be bested by any other demon. But this was a first. The pup whimpered enough when his mother first passed, and that Sesshomauru understood, wrapping him in his tail for warmth and comfort at night when Inuyasha was very young even though the gesture seemed alien. But Inuyasha was not a pup any longer, he was a young adult and well past the age of whimpering or crying unconsciously in his sleep. Sesshomaru ventured closer for a better look, freezing when he caught Inuyasha's voice on the wind.

"Damn this ningen body…"

Ningen?

Inuyasha turned towards him and Sesshomaru ducked before the hanyou could spot him. Except that he was no longer hanyou. Rather than seeing the silver hair and golden orbs of his blood, he saw dark black hair and violet eyes of a ningen boy who wore the same red rat robes of his younger brother.

What in the name of Kami?

For the first time, Sesshomaru could smell his scent-deep and heavy with newfound testosterone and…heat. The pheremone-laden aroma was new to Inuyasha-it was his first heat and Sesshomaru had walked right into it. On top of that, in his fully human form, his pheremones took on a sweet, musk-like smell that soothed him in ways that he only now realized had soothed his father. The taiyoukai growled low, thankful that Inuyasha's ningen hearing couldn't pick up the sound.

He listened as Inuyasha tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot on the tree, but his fragile ningen skin simply couldn't take the rough bark of the tree bough, and Inuyasha jumped gracefully from his perch to the floor below. But he did so without realizing how soft ningen feet would be, and began hopping in pain from the hard earth he fell on. Kicking and muttering epithets for a few minutes, Inuyasha finally removed his haori, rolling it into a type of pillow, and settled down on the earth. The hanyou's breathing became slow and regular, and Sesshomaru was about to slip into the night, his curiosity satisfied, when the hitch in Inuyasha's breathing stopped him. He listened attentively, and after a few seconds, the hitch came again. A few seconds more heard a third hitch, and then a fourth, and Sesshomaru finally realized that they were hitches of pleasure…

Inuyasha was pleasuring himself.

**Disgraceful.**

Sesshomaru had never pleasured himself, having had no need since there were many willing and able females to take care of that for him. Inutaisho had seen to it that he was well-skilled in the art of lovemaking and had arranged his first mating, for no son of his would be found lacking in any area.

But he was intrigued nonetheless, and jumping soundlessly into the bough that Inuyasha had just left, Sesshomaru peered at his younger brother as the boy's hands slid slowly up and down the inside of his pants. Inuyasha was new to it, and although he was familiar with his anatomy, this was the first time that he had ever…played with himself. He took slow, tentative strokes with his fingers, moving left then right and up and down to see what he would feel and how his member would twitch and react. Sesshomaru growled in his throat-Inuyasha's human modesty was keeping him from releasing his organ and openly enjoying himself-or from allowing the Demon Lord a full eyeful of the spectacle. As if he sensed his brother's thoughts, Inuyasha growled himself and began to remove the restrictive clothing that bound his manhood. The boy's hakama was first, followed by a thin white loincloth that barely held across his growing skin. Though the fire rat robe would grow and stretch with him, the human-made loincloth would not, and it clung to his body like a second skin, thoroughly drenched in a thin sheen of sweat. He quickly untied it and tossed it to the side, standing naked in the cool, moonless air.

Though he would rather confine himself to a dungeon in the deepest levels of hell before admitting it, Sesshomaru was slightly awed. Sometime between the summer of his 16th and 17th year, Inuyasha had thoroughly dropped any remaining baby fat and had a smooth ripple of muscles underneath his skin. They were not yet as developed as his, but he would give him only a few more seasons before his body would become as hard and sculptured as the tree that he loved. The boy's thighs were thick and broad, and his waist had narrowed considerably. All in all, Inuyasha was moving through puberty with a grace and ease that was envious even for demons, and Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at his brother's unconscious perfection of even this natural act. He was, indeed, Inutaisho's son.

Ignorant to his beauty, Inuyasha positioned himself against his haori and sat with his legs spread wide and bent at the knee. He slowly licked his right hand, a pink tongue traveled up and down each digit as if savoring the taste, the palm glistened with juices in the darkened air.

Sesshomaru nearly groaned in frustration, wishing that he were down on the earth wrapping his hands around the boy's tender throbbing flesh and pumping him to a startling climax at youkai speed. He could show him such things…he could make him feel such pleasure…

But Inuyasha was oblivious to it all, completely consumed by the task at hand. Sesshomaru watched as he slowly wrapped his moistened digits around the base of his shaft, pausing as he gently squeezed his member in his hand to delight in the new sensation. Sesshomaru could hear his heartbeat speed as Inuyasha then began to roll his fist upwards, pausing at the top and then bringing it downwards gently and repeating the action with a firmer grip. It was a slow, agonizing, and experimental pace that he set, and on the fourth thrust, Inuyasha paused to lightly rub the head of his member that now glistened with pearly pre-cum.

"Oh! Mmmm…"

Inuyasha let out a startled cry of pure pleasure and began to pump frantically. The taut, smooth muscles of his stomach rippled upwards as his hips rose in concert with his jerking, his thighs trembling with exertion. Inuyasha's back arched off the earthen floor and Sesshomaru could see rivers of sweat pour off of his body, screams caught in his throat, as his free hand raked across his body hard enough to draw blood. Inuyasha's dark nipples stood out starkly from his skin, hard and inviting, and he twisted them left and then right, delighting in the pain that increased his already rapturous pleasure. His left hand spread and the fingers angled downward so that he brushed his sac lightly with each plunge, and Sesshomaru watched as they twitched in response.

"Agh! Unnnn…"

Inuyasha's free hand ripped from his torso and cupped his tightening balls. The smell of arousal spiked tenfold, and Sesshomaru saw red as the boy's cries pushed him over the edge. Roughly adjusting his hakama, he grabbed his member in a stranglehold and began mimicking the actions of the human below him, biting on his lip to prevent from screaming his pleasure to the heavens. He could feel the tension building and burning, rumbling in growing circles in his nether regions. No being could have told him how good it felt to feel his own power pulsing and throbbing in his hand, or the incredible amount of control that he had over the smallest changes in his own pleasure.

He really should have done this before.

"AAAAH! KAMI!!!"

Sesshomaru looked down just in time to see Inuyasha come hard, spurting white, sticky fluid high into the air like a human fountain. Sesshomaru groaned, imagining Inuyasha's hard and sweaty body trembling beneath him as he buried himself deep and fast into his prone form. He would angle him to make sure he saw the red of his eyes, saw the demon who dominated him, the creature that would forever lay claim to his hidden treasures. He could almost feel the trail that his claws would leave as they traced down the arched curve of the boy's back, glanced over firm, beautiful buttocks, and then cupped hardened flesh between expert fingers. He ached to thrust into tight, hot warmth and respond to Inuyasha's cry with a cry of his own.

**My name is not Kami, pup-learn it well. I AM SESSHOMARU!!!**

Sesshomaru saw stars as he came right after Inuyasha with a power he had never known. Sweet blinding agony ripped through his loins and stabbed through his ribcage, threatening to break his very essence as it spurted in thick white ribbons onto the tree branches. Sesshomaru panted wildly. His scent would be all over, but no matter, for he would be long gone when the whelp gained consciousness, and he knew Inuyasha would never ask about that night. Slowly, he came to himself and slipped away as Inuyasha fell into a comfortable slumber directly after his first orgasm. He had taken one last look at his brother's face, marveling as the sun peaked over the horizon and he watched black fade to white and violet brighten to gold as he slept with his eyes slightly open. More fascinating was watching his ears fur over and change form, moving to the top of his head from where they were at the sides of his face. They twisted right and left, free from the restrictive enchantment of the ningen body and then settled into a deep sleep with the rest of his form. Sesshomaru made a mental note.

**They will be very sensitive appendages.**

Gods, he wanted to fuck him so badly.

But not only would it have been disgraceful to take a ningen, it would have been an even greater disgrace to take one's own flesh and blood, though some youkai had been known to do it in order to preserve the purity of the bloodline. But Inuyasha was a man. And that was a final taboo that could not be crossed. Only lesser youkai would ever think of rutting with the same sex. Them and wolves…

And now as he crossed the land named after his younger brother, Lord Sesshomaru felt the odd stirring and unnatural tension that had nearly claimed him decades ago. His loins ached, and his hand twitched to relive the pleasure that he had given himself so many moons ago. It would not be wise of him to run into his brother at that moment. Or any other male for that matter.

Sesshomaru turned on his heel when another demonic aura stopped him. For Inuyasha's sake, he hoped that it was not the hanyou. But he did not sense the humans or the miko or any of his regular traveling companions. This was a lone demon, and a fairly powerful one though not as powerful as his brother or himself.

"What brings you to the neutral territory, Lord of the Northern Lands?"

Kouga stopped. He had been so focused on his own internal conversation that he hadn't even noticed the waves of power coming from his left. _**Damn. Not another one.**_

"I was just passing through to my lands. Why are you here, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What this Sesshomaru does is none of your concern. Leave now."

Kouga bristled but knew better than to pursue. _Damned arrogant mutts._

"Fine then. Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru."

With that, Kouga continued on his journey back to his lands. He was fully healed from his encounter with Inuyasha and was feeling much better-good enough to hang his head high and lead his pack again. Even if he longed for the tough of a certain silver-haired hanyou. _Damn, turned out by a fucking mutt._ Kouga laughed inwardly as he continued to fight his emotions. He didn't know whether he had loved having the inu inside of him or hated it, but he did want to feel him again. Unbeknownst to him, a silver-haired youkai was shaking with barely controlled emotion only a few feet away.

**NO! NO! I will not do this! I WILL NOT GIVE IN!**

Within his icy demeanor a struggle for sanity and domination was taking place that was threatening the taiyoukai's icy iron grip on his control. Only on very rare occasions had this happened, and each time he had been able to see to his needs before allowing his beast to take over. It was normally on the nights of the full moon, when demonic power was at its highest and his blood sang to him to find a female to dominate and rut with. If his carnal lust could not be appeased, then bloodlust would ensue and he would find some settlement to ravage-be it youkai or human. But as he aged, he grew to better control these urges and had not had an "outbreak" in several centuries. But now, now was different…something about the wolf was calling to him…

::INU::

Despite Inuyasha's removal of his scent, Sesshomaru could sense that the wolf had been claimed by another powerful inu. That meant that the wolf was subservient to inuyoukai. Subservient to him. And with the wolf's smell and unconsciously sensuous walk, Sesshomaru was fighting a losing battle to remove himself as quickly as possible and return to the safety of his castle where all was as it should be.

Kouga had continued on his way, oblivious to the agony of the Demon Lord until a lone clawed hand encircled his throat and held him high into the air. He struggled, lashing out as his attacker before he realized that it was Sesshomaru himself who held him in the air, and opted to stop his squirming lest he really upset the feared taiyoukai. But Sesshomaru did nothing-it was almost as if he were waiting…or fighting…with something. This was not good.

Dammit…FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!

Sesshomaru's light shaking stopped and Kouga chanced a glance at the Demon Lord. Looking back at him was another pair of blood red eyes and from his chest roared the thunderous growl of deep inner beast. The decision was made.

::On second thought, Lord Kouga. Do stay::


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK, so this ficlet is getting a little bit bigger. But it's still random PWP. Maybe I should map out the pairings and have a little lemon theater stuff going on. This one is, quite obviously, a Sess/Kouga pairing, and I think I'll try to incorporate Miroku in the next chappie. Since my yaoi skills could use some help, I'd love ideas and all from you guys. As always, thanks for reading and please read and review!

DISCLAIMER: I mean really, I'm broke. No royalties. Nothing.

**Chapter 4 - The things that brothers share…**

He was in deep shit.

A minute ago he was walking home, the still proud lord of the Northern Lands, leader of Japan's largest unbroken wolf pack. Still proud despite his defeat at the hands of the dog-demon Inuyasha, son of the Great Inutaisho of the Western Lands. Still confident despite having his ass packed into next week in the manner of the "old ways" that called for the abject humiliation of any challenger. Still alpha, still dominant, still arrogant and self-righteous.

"Urgh!"

And now he was nothing-less than nothing. The most powerful demon in all of Japan was holding the wolf lord several feet off of the ground by his throat, his feared inner demon growling its claim deep into the recesses of his soul. Seeing Inuyasha in full demon form was bad enough. Seeing this was…

Fucking sexy.

Gods, please let him let me breathe…Shit, I can't outrun him, just let him put me down…

The wolf tried desperately not to struggle, knowing that it would only rile Sesshomaru's inner demon more, and instead went limp to signal his surrender. Sesshomaru held on for a moment more and then unceremoniously dropped the wolf to the ground, where he panted in a sweating heap.

Kouga wanted to speak and ask what the fuck was wrong with the Lord of the Western Lands, but even in his rational state, that would have been a risky gamble. And now, with the full youkai of the powerful lord boring holes in his back with his blood-filled vision, Kouga knew better to even breathe too loudly or make any sudden moves.

Sesshomaru stared from behind red-filled glass. He was trapped in there, his youkai having taken control to sate the unfulfilled desire that had been aroused years ago. He had held it at bay, pushed it into the darkness, until that damnable baka for a wolf lord crossed his path. He could smell inu on him-in him-though he could not tell whose inu had claimed him. He only knew that the raging beast within him whispered to him of a prize claimed in the old manner, and that the youkai would bow and bend to his command.

::MINE::

The command rolled off of his chest and deep into the wolf youkai, who hadn't moved a single muscle from where Sesshomaru had released him.

Kouga's eyes widened. _No…NO FUCKING WAY! I just have my ass reamed by your little brother, and now you're going to jump in the fun, too?!! __**NO FUCKING WAY!!!**_

Feared lord or no, Kouga wasn't having it. With his widened eyes and a whirlwind of dust as the only signal, the wolf jumped and raced for all he was worth towards his home.

Sesshomaru let loose a roar that could be heard across three of the four lands. This wolf was subservient to him-how dare he run from his call! The youkai transformed, and in his wake was a magnificent white dog that rose the size of a four-story building.

::PUNISH::

The chase was on.

FUCK!

Kouga was panicking now. He would have to transform to keep from becoming dog food. Slowing only to concentrate his youkai, a swirl of white opaqueness closed on him and from the ethereal cloud emerged a huge, sleek black wolf. It was smaller than the dog, but a magnificent sight nonetheless as it leapt over entire forests and villages, racing to the craggy slopes of its domain. If Kouga could get to the high mountains, he could lose the demon lord in the honeycomb network of caves that dotted the land. Sesshomaru would eventually find his way out, but not before Kouga had fled-and moved his pack to safety.

But the great inu was gaining ground, and Kouga found himself having to bob and weave the dog demon's attack as he bought precious time to get to the crags of his home. If he miscalculated even a fraction…well, he wouldn't miscalculate…

Finally there!

Upon seeing a large cave in the south face of one of the minor mountains, Kouga dove in, twisting and winding through the bowels of the mountain to resurface and then dive into another cave. Sesshomaru gained, he ducked, went left, then right, leapt up and down, but he couldn't shake him-the inuyoukai's sense of smell was exceedingly sharp even for demons, and even moving through waterfalls and lakes had done nothing to slow the beast down.

Damn his dog sense of smell!

Kouga was tired now. He hadn't eaten in two days and it took a lot of energy to maintain his animal form-moreso because he almost never used it. And because his metabolism as a wolf was even higher than a dog's, Kouga was forced to transform back to his humanoid body, tired and sluggish from chase. Seeing another series of caves as his only escape, he ducked inside and ran as fast as his remaining strength would let him, following the tunnels into a huge cavern with a natural skylight that opened several hundreds of feet above his head. The room would be a natural place for a gathering, with space for several wolf packs and a single flat stone that served as a natural stage in the center beneath the skylight. Stretching his senses, he didn't feel the dog demon near and began to relax as he caught his breath, elbows leaning on knees while he braced himself against the stone slab in the center of the cave.

"Heh. Even Sesshomaru can't match my speed!"

Just then the entire cave shook with a deafening roar and Kouga cried out against the resounding pain that knifed through his ears.

He had spoken too soon.

From the opening above, Kouga watched as the Killing Perfection himself descended with pure murder etched in the red of his eyes.

::PUNISH HARD::

It was over. He didn't have any more energy to run, and even if he did, he had nowhere to run to. If he ran any deeper into his territory, he would lead Sesshomaru directly to his pack, and the ooyoukai would rather die than do that.

Kouga felt the Demon Lord's grip crush over his throat, but rather than dangle him in the air like a child's plaything, the demon lord smashed his face into the hard ledge of the rock, bending him over the stone plateau's cold expanse. Kouga felt a bone in his cheek crack and break, but stayed still, not allowing even a whimper to escape his lips and enrage the rabid taiyoukai even further. A green electric flash cut alerted him to look ahead and he lifted his face to see Sesshomaru slowly undress before him. The demon removed his breast plate and armor first, allowing them to ring with an empty metal rattle on the ground. The white flowing robe-like haori went next, shrugged off of chiseled shoulders and down large maroon markings of royalty and a narrow alabaster waist. The matching hakama, already bulging with strained life, would be last to grace the floor in a careless heap of discarded garments. The dog demon loosened it and growled, wanting the object of his desire to watch and wait with breathless anticipation for his next move-to grow in fear of what would come next. And he was rewarded.

With a quick flourish, and the Demon Lord dropped his last garment. Sesshomaru wore no loincloth, which was not a great surprise. From his loins rose a massive column of marbleized flesh that trailed several inches above the demon's navel, curving in a bow shape to bump gently against the demon's lean torso. Kouga had expected Sesshomaru to be packing-he was inu and Inuyasha's brother, but he had to be seriously crazy to think that the club he was swinging could even remotely fit into Kouga's hole. The smell of Kouga's fear spiked dangerously and Sesshomaru didn't bother to fight his youkai's deep chuckle of passion and desire.

Footsteps brought the wolf lord back to reality and he immediately sprang into action. Kouga frantically licked his own fingers and tried to insert them into his own opening, knowing that the dog demon would not be so kind. _Gods, please-just work with me now…_

Sesshomaru smirked, flicking Kouga's wrists away to view his body against protesting whimpers. Thick dark fur covered his form, and Sesshomaru slowly, gently untied his garb to ease it into a heap on the floor. Tiny beads of sweat poured from dilated pores, and sensitive ears jerked with stretched attention. Though his intent had never been to be gentle with the wolf, Kouga was canine and had sated the demon's youkai well with his stance of submission and well-founded fear, and he was light and soothing with his touch-lulling the wolf into disciplined submission.

Clothing gone, Sesshomaru took his time to openly feast on Kouga's beautiful form-the bronzed skin, the lean muscles, the inky dark hair. His complete opposite, but beautiful nonetheless. Kouga was tensed and scared. Not daring to turn around to question Sesshomaru, he winced as a pair of clawed hands wrenched his nether cheeks apart. Kouga waited for the nub of a hardened member, the feeling of being ripped in two, the aching, burning sensation that would claim him, but he felt-nothing?

Then constellations hit him directly between the eyes. A slick, soft appendage licked around his puckered ring, wetting them with thick ribbons of slippery saliva. Kouga howled despite himself, and spread his legs to the demon lord's attentions to give him better access to the depths of his ass. Sesshomaru growled his approval and extended his unnaturally long canine tongue deep into Kouga's channel, loving the dark musky taste of the wolf's essence. He tasted like pine and forest with hints of rough bark-wild and natural as the caves of his birth. He did not taste like a woman. No, this taste was solely masculine, purely wolf, and extremely addictive. Kouga shuddered as his entrance relaxed. Sesshomaru was devouring him from the inside out-he couldn't breathe or move or do anything more than whine pitifully for more. The wolf rocked back on his heels lightly, attempting to bury the inu's entire face in his backside. The feeling was so delicious…

"Ah…ummm…"

Sesshomaru smirked and began to flick his wet appendage in and out of Kouga's pink passage greedily, gently rolling his head in tune to amplify the penetration into Kouga's convulsing core. He couldn't get enough of the muscles that desperately tried to grip him, and growled lustfully as he increased his dizzying pace. Kouga writhed and squirmed, trying to move, but the clawed hands gripped him harder and a quick growl of displeasure froze the wolf in place. Wet licking noises bounced through the cave, and threatened to send Kouga over the edge. He lost it when a clawed hand gripped his erection and squeezed it painfully.

"AIEEEEEE!!!"

With one squeeze, Kouga came all over the face of the rock. He didn't even have a chance to catch his breath before Sesshomaru twirled him around and forced him to his knees to face a rather large, already weeping penis.

::SUCK::

At this point, any reservations that the wolf prince once had about man-on-man sex were gone. He attacked Sesshomaru's dick hungrily, engulfing over half of his enormous flesh in one plunge. The demon lord hissed above him, but joined his effort, dipping his hips forward and backwards into Kouga's hot cavern. The ooyoukai twirled his tongue underneath and then on top, lapping and suckling to draw out the most intense pleasure possible. Kouga followed the ministrations of his mouth with his right land, twisting the solid member counterclockwise to push the demon above him over the edge. With his left hand, he snaked down to circle his own pressing erection and jerk it in time with the Demon Lord's hard groans.

Sesshomaru tasted so good-Kouga wanted to stay like that forever, licking off the larger inu and bathing in his pearly essence, but his he _needed_ to have him in his ass right now pounding him into a boneless pile of youkai flesh. Tears were streaming down his face from his denied release-he had to tell him, get Sesshomaru to undertans what he wanted…

Kouga risked pulling away, hesitant.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru frowned, not liking to have his pleasure disturbed.

::WHAT IS IT, WOLF?::

Kouga didn't speak, but instead leapt upright and scooted into offering position on the stone stage-face down, ass up. _Dammit, won't he fill me already?!!_ Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that broke out against his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama…onegai…"

::YOU MUST BE TAUGHT PATIENCE, LORD KOUGA::

But as the Demon Lord's need was already at a painful peak, and the perfectly round globes of Kouga's rear beckoned to him like mystical sirens, he would grant his request this once. Sesshomaru stalked over to Kouga's prone form, rubbing gentle circles in the wolf's back as he positioned himself against the small opening. He knew the entrance was already well-prepared, but he would take his time. Punishment, he knew, could come in many forms.

Sesshomaru slid forward slowly, wanting the penetration to last as he felt Kouga's slick, smooth walls snap to his member hungrily. The wolf let out a pained howl and then grunted, absorbing the engorged girth inch by inch as it sunk at a maddeningly slow rate into his sweat-covered body. Sesshomaru did not move forward or backwards, but simply remained in one place and allowed gravity to pull him deeper into the wolf's pulsating ass. It was so hot and tight that he growled lowly with profound pleasure-being deep inside a muscled masculine form felt exactly how Sesshomaru thought it would feel.

Kouga's face snapped heavensward as the inu began a slow pace of deep undulating thrusts that erased him, Inuyasha, and all other rational thought in his mind. Kouga forgot his own name in the heated waves that called to him from behind. Each thrust was met with a push of his own, and the wolf moved his hips in an effort to encase more pulsating flesh-he wanted to swallow Sesshomaru whole.

It was maddening. Kouga wanted more-needed more of the inu's pounding length. Pushing back with the strength in his thighs, Kouga took a chance. Two clawed hands reached around his body and gripped the demon lord's thighs to grind his pelvis deeper into the wolf's ass. Sesshomaru moaned in appreciation and leaned slightly forward to deepen his angle into Kouga's body. Kouga hitched and shuddered-the change in angle was absolutely delectable-but he knew could get more. With Sesshomaru distracted, Kouga's right hand crept farther back along the demon's skin, finally curving to find a new home in the taiyoukai's firm entrance.

Sesshomaru froze and shuddered from the foreign feeling-he had never expected to be penetrated or to think that penetration would have felt so good. With only his index finger Kouga was shooting clear beams of electricity through his body. Sesshomaru could only imagine how the wolf felt with his entire foot-long dick rammed into his innermost recesses. But his pride smarted from the wolf's bold move.

How dare he attempt to violate this Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru's grip became cruel and punishing on Kouga's hips, and Kouga leapt as his pelvis cracked a warning from the increased pressure. But he refused to move his finger-Sesshomaru would have to impale himself on Kouga's digit first to remove his dick from Kouga's ass and get him to move. Or cut off his arm with his poison whip, but he was hoping that that particular idea wouldn't come to the Demon Lord.

::THE LESSON IN PATIENCE IS OVER, WOLF::

With a roar, the taiyoukai slammed into the ooyoukai's backside hard enough to crack the smooth surface of the rock face underneath. Kouga could only let out a small, startled squeak from the brutal attack.

"ack!"

Then the world went hazy and moved rapidly backwards and forwards so that he was unable to think, see, or do more than _feel_ the deep pounding that he was taking. This is what he wanted…this is what he missed… Sesshomaru was buried so deep inside Kouga's ass that the wolf could swear he could taste him.

Sesshomaru roared again and Kouga found himself in the air. He landed hard on another stone that split his thighs even as he was still connected to the inu's waist. Except that it wasn't a stone at all, but a tense, muscled thigh that kept his feet 6 inches from the ground. Kouga was dangling off of the lap of the 6'3" dog demon like a child on a swingset, the inu's dick angled almost ninety degrees his swollen rectum.

"Yes, PLEASE-Sesshomaru!"

Another roar and Sesshomaru fucked him in earnest-all youkai pace and brute strength filling the wolf's abused hole. Kouga had not moved his right hand, allowing the inu to fuck himself while he plowed into Kouga's body. His left hand snaked to pump his erection in youkai speed to the ruthless pace that Sesshomaru set. Fire coursed through is veins as the passion built into a mind-blowing crescendo. Kouga saw the sweet escape of unconsciousness calling him and welcomed it with open arms, cumming with a startled gasp and falling forward into a boneless heap on the hard stone. But Sesshomaru, as always, had other plans.

::I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, WOLF!!!::

Kouga yelped as he felt himself get yanked into the air roughly and then slammed into the rock face again. His back was against the cold stone, and his head swam from the impact of his head against the rock.

Wasting no time, Sesshomaru hauled the wolf's legs up and over his shoulders and lunged into the slick orifice again, relishing in the shudder that shot down the wolf's frame as he hit his prostate with deadly accuracy. Kouga's ass bounced off of his balls, his arms hooked onto the demon lord's shoulders, and his face strained in a bright, orgasmic "O." The demons' fierce erections rubbed against each other hard enough to start a brush fire. Never in a thousand years would Sesshomaru let the wolf forget the feel of him in his tight tunnel-he would etch the signature of his massive flesh into Kouga's memory.

::LOOK. AT. ME::

Kouga's head lolled to one side and then the next, completely disoriented as the world took on a surreal shimmer from passion and sweat. Clawmarks dragged their way down the supple flesh of his chest, snapping him back to reality. A single knuckle hooked its way under Kouga's chin. Brilliant gold met icy blue.

::YOU::

::WILL::

::SCREAM::

::MY::

::NAME::

And that's all it took. Between the pounding in his ass, the maddening friction on his dick, the rock against his back, and the sound of grunting, snarling, rutting beasts in the cave, Kouga spiraled into sex-induced lunacy.

"GODS YESSSSSSSSESSHOMARU!!!"

Kouga screamed so loudly that his vocal chords popped and his voice receded to a harsh whisper. Sesshomaru thrust with ripping force once more and followed with a scream of his own, arching into the wolf's ass with the last of his demon stamina. The two demons' cries echoed through the land, causing avalanches on either side of the naked couple. Sesshomaru did not flinch and erected a barrier to shield them from the debris that fell on either side until the mountain stilled again. Cum painted Sesshomaru's broad chest and seeped from Kouga's stretched anus.

When the mountain restabilized, Sesshomaru released his barrier and slowly pulled his dripping member out of Kouga's rear passage. The taiyoukai remained quiet as slowly laved the wolf's body in the same manner that his brother had before him, and Kouga was still as he went through the familiar ritual. The laving slowed as Sesshomaru got to the mark of possession on the ooyoukai's shoulder. Now that he was close, he could taste and sense the inu that had claimed him more precisely, and it was all too familiar.

Damn that worthless half-breed! Must he have everything that was meant to be mine?!

Anger flickered momentarily over Sesshomaru's features, and the wolf cringed hoping that the demon lord wouldn't take it out on his ass. He really wasn't up for another inu brother fuck right now. But the Demon Lord didn't make any moves and slowly allowed Kouga to regain his footing, catching him when the wolf's legs refused to support his weight and handing him his traditional furs. He himself dressed within a fraction of a second and stood regarding the wolf prince in icy contemplation, before leaning forward to whisper lightly into Kouga's ear.

"I will not mark you today, Kouga of the Northern Lands, but do not mistake my intention. You are from this moment on my possession. Run from me again and our next meeting will not be so…pleasant."

And with that he was gone. A flash of silver and gleam of dreams and nightmares to haunt the wolf lord for many years to come. Kouga shivered-two inu brothers in one week with promises of hot sex for a long, long time. It was damned good to be him.


End file.
